The Whisper of God
by TheLonelyAmerican
Summary: /AU, after Hammer of the Gods./ Lucifer once had a heart of gold. And now, it starts to shine again.


Summary: Lucifer once had a heart of gold. And now, it starts to shine again. /It's around 4,000 words wrong, just in case gets it wrong. AU, after Hammer of the Gods.

Pairings: None

Word count: 4039

A/N: Not sure if I liked how this turned out, but I'm posting anyway! :) If you want to flatter my ego, drop a review.

* * *

**The Whisper of God**

* * *

Lucifer left Gabriel laying on the floor. The Winchesters would be back for him. He calmly walked past the dead bodies of the pagan gods, and opened the door to the hotel. Sunlight rested on his vessel's-Nick, he remembered-body, warming the cold inside. How long had he been in there with Gabriel? Lucifer didn't know.  
**  
**With a flap of broken wings, he was standing outside in a forest. Trees seemed to whisper with his arrival. Their leaves rustled, and their branches creaked. Lucifer took a breath of the pine air, and closed his eyes.

_Where was he?_

It had to be someplace he'd been before, for it was a natural instinct to come here. That didn't narrow it down, because Lucifer had been lots of places. There were some spots of Earth that he'd rather not go to, but he'd been almost anywhere. It's easy to go to China and South America in the same day if all you need to do is concentrate.

Lucifer sighed. He saw no point in moving anywhere else. All he'd do is wait for Sam to say "yes", maybe terrorize a few people, and give the brothers a false lead.

A small movement caught his eye. A snake shifted on the ground, slithering fastly to safety. It was dangerous for a snake to be out in the daylight, where it could be seen and killed. Lucifer watched it for a moment. It reminded him...of himself.

A hawk, golden and fleeting, swooped down and enclosed the serpent in it's claws. The serpent thrashed, but the hawk held on tight, flying upwards.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, feeling cocky. That was too symbolic. "Alright, I know you're out there," he said to the trees, fully expecting someone to either run or reveal themselves. "Don't be afraid," he called out. "I'm too tired to actually hurt you at the moment...Unless you really make me angry."

Silence answered him. Lucifer waited for a moment, then slunk to the ground, slumping his shoulders. he had actually hoped one of his brothers, or even a pesky human, would have come out into the open. He wouldn't hurt them, like he said. He just wanted someone to talk to. Preferably someone who would take his side, but then again, Lucifer's never gotten his way.

Lucifer considers leaving. But to where, he asked himself. Where could he go? He could find Sam, visiting him when he was dreaming, or he could find someone to support him. Perhaps somebody was out there with a little sympathy.

Sympathy for the Devil...As if. Lucifer snorted. There wasn't a soul out there who would actually help him. If someone did try to help him, it was because they had ulterior motives. They always had ulterior motives.

Lucifer picked up a stone and weighed it in his hands. he looked over the gray, rough surfaces and decided that he was utterly bored. Throwing the stone to the side, he leaned back completely, resting his head on decayed leaves.

He couldn't see the sky completely, but saw the sun's brilliant light shift through the trees, getting caught by leaves, and never completely reaching the darkened earth below. It reminded him of his time in the Cage.

He was stuck at the bottom, looking upwards, trying to find sunlight that would never reach him.

With this thought, Lucifer rubbed his face and groaned. Everything needed to stop being so symbolic. To be honest, he was really getting annoyed. "I should destroy everything symbolic," he grumbled.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. If he were to do that, the Earth would be annihilated when he was through. Maybe he'd just destroy the small patch of land he was resting at. But then again, that would leave a rather barren spot and would take away from this planet's overall beauty. So, no, he couldn't do that either.

He should just leave. Lucifer considered this. he could just leave the forest, planting himself somewhere else.

Lucifer smiled, and closed his eyes, but opened them a second later. Where would he go? Back to the same problem, he thought. Lucifer frowned. Perhaps he'd just let the wind carry him. He'd just go somewhere...Somewhere that was good. Somewhere where he could just...rest.

Lucifer closed his eyes, thoughts crossing his mind. _Where would he end up?_He wasn't sure, but that wasn't the most troubling thought. What had him concerned was that he wanted to stop and breathe. He shouldn't want that! He had to plan. He had to figure out his next move, figure out what he'd do when he won, or even what he'd do with Michael's vessel, Dean.

Lucifer sighed, and relaxed. He could deal with that later. He took a breath in, ready to leave with a single thought. There was a flap of wings, but not his own.

Lucifer opened his eyes, stiffening._ Who was it this time?_He stood up, bracing himself for a fight, about to turn around. He bared his teeth, clenching his fists. He whipped around, snapping, "What do you want?"

There was no one there. Nobody stood near the tall oak tree that sprouted from the ground. Lucifer wasn't fooled. "Don't play games with me," he said. "I know you're there!" He took a deep breath, collecting himself. If he was overly angry or frightened, his senses would be off, and he would lose whatever battle was to come.

"I am, after all, the master of games," he said more calmly than before, grinning wickedly. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

No one showed through the trees, but the voice that answered made Lucifer's knees wobble. The grin dropped from his face. _"Lucifer,"_The voice called, shaking the tree tops with wind.

"No," Lucifer whispered. "No, no, no, no! No! You can't be here! T-They told me..." He stumbled to the ground, curling up into a ball. "No, no, no, no..." He stopped moving, taking in gulps of air. He stood again, legs shaking, not smiling or frowning.

"Where are you?" He called out, turning in place.

_"Everywhere."_

Lucifer turned again, fear showing through his eyes. He looked at the different trees, trying to see...He looked upwards when the tall trees shuttered in the wind again. "How," he swallowed, nervous. "How can you...be here? I thought you left. They said you left!"

_"I never leave,"_ He answered calmly. Lucifer shook his head, disagreeing. _"I never leave. You know this."_

Lucifer glared at the sky. "You left me! All I did was speak up! You left me to die! To fade away, while the God Squad scurried around, never even caring!" Tears blurred his eyes, but none fell down his cheeks. "Don't even dare to say that I know that."

The wind that had whipped through the trees died down, and Lucifer sank to the ground. "You did it again," his hoarse voice said. "You left me again."

Lucifer wrapped his arms around his knees, wondering aloud, "Why does everyone always leave?"

* * *

Lucifer ended up stealing a car. He could have just thought of where he wanted to go, but he figured that since he didn't know exactly where he was going, it'd be easier to drive. The car he had stolen was of a brand he couldn't quite remember, but it was fast. It was good that no one else was around, because Lucifer was taking full advantage of the car's speed.

He sped down the street, as if racing imaginary foes. It was growing dark outside, and the road that he drove down was deserted. He pulls up to a small gas station, far away from the nearest town, so it's a surprise that it's even there.

Lucifer got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He made his way up the steps, opening the door to the station. An overweight guy was slumped at the front desk, and bottle of beer next to him. Lucifer grins and rings the silver bell that was sitting on the counter. The man snaps awake, looking disoriented.

"Wha...Wha's hap'in...?" The man blinked, a little dazed. He looked at Lucifer, with a confused look. "Wha' d'you want?"

"Nothing much," answered Lucifer. "Just...You see, there's some folks after me, and I need to lead 'em the wrong way. So...I need to kill you." He said it with a false, but sickly true, smile. The man looked alarmed at first, then seemed to come to a conclusion on his small, human mind.

The employee laughed. "_Man_, that's...You kiddin' me?"

"No," Lucifer said. "I don't lie. I'm going to kill you...Send you back to the place I just busted out of."

The man laughed again, obviously not understanding the grave seriousness of Lucifer's word. He continued, "Dude, did Jack send you? He's always doin' crap like this...Who are you?"

Lucifer paused, and considered what to say. "You can call me Lucifer." There must have been something in Lucifer's eyes that made the fat man see the truth, because his eyes got wide, and he pushed himself upwards and tried to back away from him.

Lucifer smiled, and appeared next to the man. "Sorry, but I told you the truth." He grabbed the man's next and twisted, popping the skull out of place. The man was dead, but it couldn't look like any other old killing, so Lucifer grabbed a knife, and carved into the man's chest.

_See you, Sammy_

_Luci_

Lucifer carved a smiley face next to his name. "There we go," he said. "That's better." Lucifer stood up and dusted himself off. The kill had been rather boring, but it would grab a hunter's, probably Sam or Dean's, attention.

Lucifer sighed, and made his way outside towards his car, ignoring the call of,_ "Lucifer..."_ He got into the car, taking a deep breath. _"Lucifer, I know you can hear me."_

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Of course I can, Dad," he spat. "Who said I wanted to talk?" There was no answer, so he counted it as a victory. He pulled his car away from the gas station, speeding down the road again.

* * *

He kept driving until he came across a town, not terribly far from the station, but enough to make Lucifer feel a little safe. He could make his next kill here, and the Winchesters would connect it, but the police wouldn't...Not that he was worried about the mortal law enforcement agents. In fact, they were rather stupid and easy to kill.

The town was a small one, and Lucifer contemplated on whether he should destroy the whole town, or just kill a couple of the humans. He decided that a whole town would be too obvious, and he wanted to let the boys think they had a chase.

Lucifer pulled up near a park, seeing that there were few people there. There were only three boys there. Lucifer grinned. Killing those brats would be a good way to grab attention.

One of the boys was sitting on the bench, and the other two were on the playground equipment. Lucifer strolled over the boy by himself, and sat down next to him. The boy stiffened, and asked, "Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?" The ten-year-old boy's eyes narrowed, and Lucifer sighed. "I'm Luci, okay?" Lucifer shifted Nick's shape so that he looked like a girl about the boy's age. He also made it so that the boy thought he had talked to the young girl all along.

Lucifer felt cramped, but the boy seemed to have a little more trust in him, so he dealt with it. The boy smiled. He told Lucifer, "I'm David."

"Hi, David," Lucifer said, trying to sound childish. "What'cha doing out here so early in the morning?" To be honest, he really did want to know. After all, it would be rather easy to kill the three boys.

David shrugged. "Don't matter," he sniffled. "Can you...Can you keep a secret?" The boy's eyes were so earnest, that Lucifer felt himself nodding. "Good...The truth is, I don't wanna go home, y'know?"

Lucifer's disguise gasped. "You ran away?"

David nodded. "Yeah...My brothers hate me, and my dad's never home. Everyone hates me..." The boy's eyes watered. "Promise you won't tell?"

"Promise," Lucifer said. He looks at the boy again, aware that his father's presence is near. "I...I have to go." Lucifer left, and David lived. His brothers and father did not.

* * *

_"Lucifer, you can apologize if you wish. I always forgive, if you are truly asking."_

"I'm not asking," Lucifer grunts. God didn't answer. Lucifer rolls his eyes. He picks up his coffee, taking a slip of the popular human drink. Personally, he didn't care for the taste, but it awakened his senses, and that was a plus.

Although he was an angel (of sorts), he still got tired. He had driven all night long, mulling over his decision to let David live. "Stupid," Lucifer muttered to himself, slumping in the diner booth. "Stupid...Why didn't I kill him?"

_"You saw yourself in that boy."_

"No one asked you," Lucifer snapped, ignoring the strange look from the waitress a few yards away.

_"You did ask, Lucifer."_

Lucifer glared at the invisible presence of his father. "But I didn't ask you, now did I?" He talked a little quieter, so he wouldn't alarm the waitress. "Why are you even talking to me?"

_"I care for you,"_ He said. _"I want you to repent for your actions."_

"Why?" Lucifer grumbled. "You know I won't. I've got nothing to apologize for." He glared at the air again. "So just go away." Lucifer left a few dollars on the table, leaving the diner quickly.

* * *

Lucifer grew bored with the killing spree he was on, and decided that if Sam wouldn't chase him, then he'd chase Sam. So, one night, Lucifer sat down, closed his eyes, and went for a dream walk He met Sam in a motel room.

"What are you doing here?" Sam jumped out of the bed he was resting in, backing away. "How did you find us?"

"Calm down, Sammy. You're dreaming."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "So? You're here, and I'm here, but I'm not going to agree." Lucifer shrugged, dismissing the thought. It didn't seem to help Sam, because he seemed to stiffen even more.

"I'm not here to make you say 'yes'," Lucifer explained. "I just want to ask a question." Sam didn't say anything, so Lucifer continued. "I want to know why you're not chasing me. I've been dropping you flies...well, like flies. So...What's the story there?"

Sam shifted, searching for an answer. Lucifer reached into his mind, picking up on the weary confusion. "Oh," he said. "You didn't know." He laughed. "Well, if you haven't been searching for dear old me, then what have you been doing?"

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" Sam asked defensively and crossed his arms, still standing away from the Devil.

"Oh, Sam, Sam, Sammy-boy," Lucifer smirked. "I just want to know...and, I can always get your answers in other ways, but I figured that I would give you a chance before going trigger-happy."

Sam's eyes flashed, and he squared his jaw, thinking ferociously. He finally said, "We haven't been doing anything. Preparing, really. We had to take care of some things." He didn't elaborate, and Lucifer didn't push.

"Now," said Lucifer,"was that really that hard?" Sam didn't say anything, so Lucifer bowed his head, a mocking farewell. "Left you a present in Arkansas, Sam." He waved but, stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. How strange, thought Lucifer. He wouldn't dare.

"What does that mean?" Sam growled. "You better tell me right now!"

Lucifer smiled. "Keep that anger, Sam. It's good." Sam shoved the Devil away from him, furry etched onto his face. "What did I mean? Well, I'll let you figu-"

The dream shook. The actual room they were in rocked fastly back and forth, as if there was an earthquake. The problem is, there were no earthquakes in the dream world. "What the-" Sam was cut off by the shaking.

Lucifer had a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Oh, crap," he muttered. He sat on the floor, so that he wouldn't be thrown away. "He's coming here."

Sam was also on the floor. He looked up, confusion and panic in his eyes. "Who's coming? This is a dream!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. He was worried, but he remained calm. "Yes, Sam. This is a dream, and you know what else? I'm not the only person who can get in!" Lucifer made himself relax. There was no point in getting angry. At least, not now.

_"Lucifer!"_

Lucifer groaned. "And here He is now." He looked up into the sky. The shaking died down, and Sam's breathing was unusually loud. "I haven't done anything!" He called out. "You should know that, out of all people!"

_"Lucifer, what are you doing?"_

Sam looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. Lucifer told him to stop looking with a discreet shake of his head. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm just having a nice little chat."

Sam said, "Who is it? Michael?"

Lucifer shook his head. "No," he told Sam grimly. "Worse." He turned his attention away from the human when He began to speak again.

_"You are trying to provoke Samuel Winchester."_ Sam looked around again at the mention of his name. _"Calm yourself, Sam,"_ God said._ "I will not harm either of you."_

Lucifer snorted, but made no argument. Sam swallowed and asked, "W-Who are you?"

_"You know who I am. Now, awaken, Child."_ Sam looked at Lucifer and faded from the dream. _"You too, Lucifer."_

Lucifer blinked, and opened his eyes in the real world.

* * *

Lucifer was sitting in a parking lot, invisible to the average mind. He has a strange drink-the humans called it a _Dr. Pepper_- in one hand, and a newspaper in the other. A large blue building know as the Wal-Mart to everyone around is behind him, and the car he's sitting on is also the same shade of vile blue. Lucifer really doesn't like to color blue.

Lucifer takes a drink from the can in his hand, and reads the article on the front of the newspaper. Local _Serial Killer, 'Luci', Strikes Again_, it read.

_The local serial killings have resumed, according to the police, once more. Like the first few bodies, each one has a strange message to two different people. The give messages to someone referred to as 'Sammy' and 'Dean'. Who are these mysterious people? The police are investigating._

_Police suggest heading out of the area, for the time being, because of a slightly disturbing message sent to 'Sammy' on the body of Edgar Allen, a well-known poetry teacher from Fayetteville schools. It says,_

Sammy,

Everyone's gonna die. :)

Luci

_'Luci' has also said in his messages that the world i..._

Lucifer crumbled the paper and tossed it away. How dull. He took another drink of his soda, and sighed. There was nothing to do. He lied back, and closed his eyes. _"Lucifer..."_God whispered through the wind. Lucifer ignored Him, and crossed his legs.

"-make any sense? Who would be stupid enough to throw themselves into your dream?" A voice interrupted Lucifer's thoughts. He smiled, knowing who had grabbed his attention. Dean Winchester slammed the door to his beloved Impala, Sam climbing out of the passenger seat.

"I don't know," Sam said, looking puzzled. "But whoever it was had power. And I mean lots. I mean, Lucifer even looked scared." Sam bit his lip when Dean snorted.

"Maybe he was bluffing. Y'know, trying to...I don't know, give us hope, maybe?" Dean and Sam made their way to the local Wal-Mart.

Sam shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I think...Dean, I think it was God." Dean stopped walking, anger radiating off him in such a way that reminded Lucifer of Michael. Dean took several controlled gulps of breath in.

"But why...?" Dean began, eyes narrowing. "Why would He do this? Leave us alone, and then just suddenly pop back in? It doesn't work that way!" Sam flinched at those words. Dean didn't seem to notice, he only started walking again. Lucifer followed them, still hidden.

"I don't know," Sam told Dean again. "Look, man, I'm just as angry and confused and upset as you are, but I think we need to consider the possibility. Who else could've...scolded Luci-"

"Hey!" Lucifer cut in, startling the boys. He shifted to where they could see him. "I was not _scolded._"

Dean set himself in between Sam and Lucifer, defensively reaching towards his pocket where he hid some kind of weapon. "You son of a b-"

"Now, Dean that's not very nice," Lucifer smirked. "Profanity is a sin, you know." Dean growled, and Sam put a hand on his shoulder, warning him. Lucifer smiled and waved at him. "Hello, Sammy."

"Stay away from my brother," Dean said in a low voice, fists clenching. Lucifer chuckled and rose an eyebrow.

Sam frowned and spoke up. "Was...Who was it in the dream last night?" Dean's jaw clenched, and Sam still stood behind his brother.

"He's not going to help you," Lucifer muttered. "Not going to help anybody."

"But was it...Was that God?" Lucifer nodded mutely, and Sam let out a breath. "Oh, wow. O-Okay."

"Get away from us," Dean said. "Or so help me, I will get somebody to come and kil-"

Lucifer went. He wasn't afraid of Dean, but he didn't need to lose Sam's trust even farther.

* * *

The boys continue on their way, and they soon leave Arkansas. Lucifer stayed though, still wondering if he should kill anybody else in the state. He's in the same parking lot, and was watching a girl.

She's average, not pretty, but not ugly either. She had short brown hair, and a punk attitude. Lucifer smiled. Killing her would be fun. Lucifer watched her pull out a ten dollar bill and give it to some random stranger. "God bless you," the stranger croaked. "Thank you s-so much."

The brown-haired girl smiled and quickly walked to another child. "She's going to use it on drugs," the male child says. "You know that, right?"

The girl shrugs. "Yeah, I guess...But maybe they won't. Besides, if you thought everyone was going to betray your trust, then nothing good would ever happen. Nobody would help each other out, and..."

"You're crazy," said Male. "But that's why I like you."

Female smiled. "I'm not crazy. I'm just different." Male laughs, and hugs Female. He smiles at her. Female looked at the boy suspiciously. "What?"

Male laughs. "Nothing...Just...How can you do that? Give your money away to somebody who you do know was going to 'betray your trust' or something?"

Female shrugs. "I don't know."

But Lucifer did know. Female didn't understand, she was too young. But Lucifer knew. And he decided that killing Female could wait.

* * *

_"You are more kind that you realize."_

"What? Okay, so I decide not to kill, like, two people, and I'm suddenly good?" Lucifer crossed his arms impatiently.

_"No."_

"Then what is it?"

_"It is the fact that you have spared far more the two lives that makes you kind. However, deciding not to commit murder at last moment hardly makes you 'good' as you say."_

"Thanks for clearing that up."

_"Your welcome, Lucifer."_

"I was being sarcastic."

* * *

_"You spared another life."_

"I know, Father...Don't expect it again."

The response was an airy chuckle. Lucifer found himself smiling as well, but he really should be furious. After all, God's laugh was a way of telling him that Lucifer would be sparing more lives in the future.

* * *

"I hate you."

_"I love you."_

* * *

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to spare another life, Father."

_"No, you will not."_

Lucifer perked up. "Oh?"

_"You will not be sparing lives. You will be saving lives."_

Lucifer laughs, but not because he doesn't believe God. He's laughing because he knows He's right.


End file.
